I'll Be Your Master
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: Okita and Hijikata have a new way to work out their differences. Okita is still mourning his sister, so Hijikata can't say anything　about Okita's increased aggression lately. But soon they find a way of communicating that suits them; a different kind of struggle for dominance. Yaoi, mild SM. Hijikata x Okita, Okita x Hijikata.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Your Master

Chapter 1

Hijikata Toushirou stood outside the meeting room at the Shinsengumi headquarters, smoking with a deep scowl on his face, and several rings under his eyes. Kondou-san had gotten himself hospitalized when Shimura Otae pushed him in front of a bus, so Hijikata was temporarily in charge. He didn't care for it.

On top of which, something had been troubling him lately. Though they had gotten somewhat less intense, so to speak, Okita's attempts on his life had become more frequent of late. Hijikata knew why. And that was precisely why he couldn't do or say anything about it. His expression darkened and he swore. All he could do was wait for Okita's mood to improve. Then he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray and headed back into the meeting room.

He tried to walk inside and was immediately clotheslined by a sheathed sword. He fell hard on his back, snarling like a wild animal. Okita's head popped out from behind the door.

"Oh, Hijikata-san," said Okita, in his usual apathetic tenor. "You should be more careful. I just happened to be holding my sword out, and you walked straight into it. Aren't you lucky it was sheathed?"

The air around Hijikata was dark and rumbling with his anger as he stood up. But rather than his usual verbal parrying with the sadistic Okita, Hijikata didn't even look at him and walked straight into the room. He missed the flash of anger on Okita's normally emotionless face as he passed.

"All right," Hijikata said, sitting at the head of the room and calling everyone to order. "Since Kondou-san is out of commission for the time being, I'll be conducting the daily meetings from today."

Okita raised his hand. Hijikata stared at him like he had the plague.

"Yes?" he asked, lighting up to control his anger.

"I think everyone takes it as a matter of course that the Vice Head of the Shinsengumi should conduct meetings in the absence of the Head. But in actuality, there is no such regulation. Perhaps we should put it to a vote?"

There was a long, awkward silence, partly due to fear of Hijikata, and partly because everyone knew what had happened so very recently to Okita's sister. They all still found it very difficult to know how to deal with Okita, who was always rather off.

"Rejected," Hijikata said calmly, knowing he was the only one with the balls to earn Okita's anger. "Moving on…"

The meeting ended with job assignments, and as usual Hijikata partnered Okita with himself, much though he was aware neither of them was pleased by this. But in spite of himself, Hijikata wanted to keep an eye on the younger man. Either because of concern (unlikely), or because he didn't want Okita to cause any serious damage (more likely), he wasn't certain. Nevertheless, they went out on their rounds as usual.

Hijikata had had an idea, much though it was repugnant to him personally. He told a vague lie to Okita about digging for information on Katsura, and took them to the yorozuya. Then he had that China girl distract Okita (which actually happened without him having to do anything), and sat down with Sakata and the smaller boy.

"I have a job for you," he said bitterly, blowing out smoke.

"Yeah?" replied Gin in a condescending tone, though he did so while picking his nose. "We choose our clients you know. It's not like we take every-"

Hijikata tossed an envelope full of money on the table.

"What can we do for you sir?" said Gin in a flash.

Hijikata gave a smoky sigh. "I want you to keep an eye on the sadist."

Gin considered. "Really? The one you care nothing about?"

"I don't care about him. I care about the safety of the city. And my life," he grumbled. "I can watch him during work. All I want is for you to keep an eye on him on evenings and holidays. Bring the China girl with you, to hold him back if necessary. You two can't handle him," he added with confidence.

Shimura laughed hesitantly. "I…can't say I disagree with that."

Gin was watching Hijikata carefully. Hijikata pretended not to notice his gaze. Eventually the yorozuya glanced off into the distance and said, "Well, we can take on this job. If you're sure this is the right way to go about it."

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched, not missing the hidden implication that the yorozuya was quite convinced this _wasn't_ the right way to go about it. "I am," he said.

Gin nodded and tucked the money into his kimono. "Okay then. Evenings and holidays. Kagura will have some good work to do."

"Not just her," Hijikata growled. "You need to be there too."

Gin didn't look at all surprised by this but he still asked, "Why is that?"

Hijikata stood and turned away, removing his cigarette to slowly let out smoke. "It's a client's request. You can handle it, right?"

"Yes, sir." From the corner of his eye, Hijikata could see him waving with a smile. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Hijikata sighed. He grabbed the China girl by the scruff to separate the two of them and placed her nearer the other two. "Nothing doing," he said, to Okita. "Let's go."

"I could have told you that, Hijikata-san. Also, by the way, die Hijikata."

"You first, Okita."

They finished the day without too much damage to public property (apart from a bazooka blast that was meant for Hijikata's head), and headed back to the headquarters. Hijikata muttered a quick farewell, but Okita grabbed his wrist.

Hijikata glared down at the gesture, then his eyes widened when he saw Okita's expression. All his normal dim-witted apathy was gone, replaced by dark fury. His eyes glinted in the low evening light, and Hijikata could see nothing there but murderous anger.

"I thought I should remind you, because sometimes you seem to forget," he said, in a deceptively calm voice. "Someday I won't miss. I really will kill you someday, Hijikata."

Hijikata stared at him for a time, then he closed his eyes calmly. "You don't need to remind me." Then, not really knowing why, he raised a hand and patted Okita's head. At once, Okita's facial expression went from anger to shock. "And I don't really mind. I'm just not ready to die yet."

Okita's grip had loosened, so Hijikata left him there in the hall, and went to his room for the night. He was just starting to get to sleep when he heard his door slide open, and a sliver of light touch his face. He could tell from the footsteps who it was, but he kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep.

Okita knelt down beside him. Hijikata got ready to fight back if he started to strangle him. Sure enough, he soon felt hands softly touching his throat. But he didn't make his move yet. And later he was grateful he didn't, because he never would have imagined what happened next.

The sadist's hands briefly tightened a little, then loosened again, as if he were fighting with himself. They started feeling around Hijikata's throat, perhaps marking all the vital points. Then, to Hijikata's shock, one hand slowly moved up to caress his cheek. He barely managed to maintain his illusion of sleep, but he couldn't believe this was really Okita. But then his earlier supposition was proven correct.

"You bastard, Hijikata," murmured Okita, so softly he could barely hear him. "You always take everything from me."

Hijikata was so stunned that he didn't know what was happening at first, when he felt a warm droplet against his cheek.

"This is your final revenge isn't it? You took the one thing I thought I would never give to anybody."

More tears fell on Hijikata's cheek, and he desperately wanted to open his eyes, but could not.

Okita laughed frantically. "And as a result…would you look at this? My hands won't do what I tell them. Kill Hijikata, I say. But instead…" At that point, Okita drew closer, until Hijikata could feel his breath on his cheek. "…they just want to touch you. It's a riot, right?" Okita sniffed. "Next time you touch me, I really will do something horrible to you. I hope this sinks into your subconscious." He leaned down again to whisper in Hijikata's ear. "Okita will kill you if you touch him again. Got that, Hijikata the Idiot?"

Finally, Hijikata heard a sob, and then Okita was gone. Later, he wondered if that had really all been a dream. Since he couldn't deal with the reality, he decided to make it so.

The yorozuya gave him his first progress report two days later, after they followed Okita to a ramen shop. Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. The next evening, they found him looking in a weapons shop. Again, nothing surprising about that. On the holiday, Hijikata asked if Okita wanted to accompany him to the hospital to see Kondou-san. Okita had yawned and said that if Hijikata wasn't going, he'd be happy to go.

Hijikata sighed, but then he surprised him by saying, "Okay. You can go, then."

Okita's eyes widened. "What does that mean? Is it a trick?"

"Whatever. If you're not going, then I will."

"Hey, I got it. I'll go."

Hijikata nodded tightly, then he returned to his room.

The next evening, as Hijikata was removing his cravat to start getting undressed, Okita flung open his door, stepped inside, and slammed it shut. Hijikata stared at him, but he wasn't particularly surprised.

"What the fuck is going on, Hijikata?!" Okita demanded.

Hijikata calmly continued undoing his cravat. "What are you talking about?"

"I noticed that China girl was following me everywhere, then I finally catch her and she says she was paid! You know whose name she said?"

Hijikata sighed slightly. "Go on, then. Beat me to hell if it'll make you feel better."

"Why did you do it?!" Okita demanded, grabbing Hijikata by the collar. "Are you trying to prove to Konou-san that I'm not fit for duty? Is that it?!"

Hijikata said nothing, only met his eyes impassively.

Okita's lower lip was quivering. "Or what…you think I'm going to kill myself or something? Or maybe someone else?"

Hijikata softly took hold of Okita's wrists, as his hands still gripped Hijikata's collar. "I was wrong. I'll ask them to stop."

"Hell with that!" Okita cried, shaking him. He tossed Hijikata away, wiping his eyes in a gesture Hijikata found so childish and cute, despite the dark situation. "You've always looked down on me. Even though the only thing you have over me is age. And Kondou-san's affection." Okita laughed bitterly. "He always did like you better than-"

SMACK.

Okita nearly fell to the ground. Hijikata had hit him with an open palm, but he'd put a huge amount of strength in it. Neither of them spoke for a long time, Okita standing shocked and holding his face, and Hijikata panting slightly and tightening his fist.

Then, to Hijikata's amazement, Okita slowly crouched down, holding his knees. He began to sob. Guilt struck Hijikata hard, although he didn't think the blow was the cause for Hijikata's tears this time. Eventually, he came over and knelt beside him.

"I thought you learned already," Hijikata said, softly. "You're never allowed to say stupid shit like that. Not ever again."

Okita sobbed. "Screw you, Hijikata," he said, his voice muffled between his knees.

Hijikata sighed. He did something then that he knew he would probably regret. He touched Okita's hair, and pulled his head against his chest. Okita's sobs stopped. He was clearly baffled.

Hijikata murmured, "That's funny. I thought you were going to kill me if I touched you."

Okita gasped, and Hijikata knew then for sure that it had not been a dream. The younger man's body started to shake. "You were awake then, you bastard," he whispered.

Hijikata didn't answer. He drew Okita closer. "What was it that I took from you?"

"What?"

"That last thing. You said I took something you never intended to give to anyone. If you tell me, I can give it back. Would that make you go back to your old, sadistic, asshole self?"

Okita thought for a moment, then laughed pitifully. "Give it back, huh? What a laugh."

"Why?"

The other man was silent for a moment. Then, slowly, he pushed away from Hijikata to look in his eyes. "I guess there's one way you could give it back. But I'd die before telling you."

Hijikata's lips parted as he watched Okita's sweet face. He'd never noticed how cute Okita was, though other members of the Shinsengumi often said so. And for a moment, though it shamed him, Hijikata saw his sister reflected in his cute features. It was probably for that reason that his hand reached up without his awareness to stroke Okita's cheek.

Okita was dumbstruck. He started shaking again. "You asshole…" he whispered. "What are you thinking?"

"Not much, to be honest," Hijikata admitted. He drew Okita slowly closer. Though the man's trembling increased, he was strangely obedient. "Hey. That thing I took," he murmured softly. "Could I give it back if I keep going now?"

Okita's breathing had grown sharp and uneven. "I'm not…telling you…son of a bitch, Hijikata…"

Okita's mouth was stopped as Hijikata's lips captured it. Okita let out a terrified squeak, and his trembling hands alternately pulled in and alternately pushed Hijikata's chest away. It seemed he couldn't make up his mind to fight or not.

Hijikata made up his mind immediately. This felt so fucking good. He pushed Okita back onto the tatami mats, deepening his kisses and causing the younger man's body to writhe on the floor beneath him. Every now and then, Okita's surprisingly sexy voice would be swallowed up by Hijikata's mouth. He loved that feeling.

This went on for a while before Okita hit him roughly on the shoulder. "Ow," he muttered. "Sorry, I went too far," he said reluctantly.

Okita went bright red. "That's not it, dumbass Hijikata." Then, though he was hesitant, his hand reached down and lightly stroked Hijikata's cock over his clothes.

Hijikata shuddered. "You're much more…forward than I would have expected…" he grunted, trying to control his voice.

Okita gritted his teeth. "For embarrassing me like this…I'm going to make you cum so hard, Hijikata."

Hijikata gasped even at those words, feeling himself grow harder. What was happening to him? Since when was this sadist, and a kid, attractive to him? But he realized he didn't care. His body was moving ahead of his brain. He watched Okita's blushing face as he touched him.

Then Hijikata reached his limit. He slammed his lips against Okita's again, and started to undress him.

Okita was not pleased at being controlled. "Ah…bastard…Hijikata…"

Hijikata threw open Okita's shirt, yanked it down his arms and pulled it off him. He lowered himself to Okita's waist, and before he had even removed his pants, sucked down hard on Okita's hardening cock.

Okita gritted his teeth, fingers tightening on Hijikata's hair. "Bastard!" he cried,

Hijikata then stripped Okita of his pants, and buried the younger man's cock deep in his mouth.

"Ah!" Okita cried helplessly. Now his fingers dug into Hijikata's shoulders. He didn't seem to be able to say any more at that point.

Obviously this was Hijikata's first time sucking off a man, but he'd always been told by women that he was great at it. So, he employed the same techniques of feeling out his partner's reactions, plus aiming for spots he knew he liked himself. Apparently, it was working fairly well.

Okita's body was writhing on the floor, his fingers desperately clutching to Hijikata, hard enough to form bruises there. He was obviously trying to hold it back, but his cute voice kept leaking out every now and then, making Hijikata's passion for him burn ever stronger. At one point, Hijikata took him so deep he almost gagged, though after the fact he realized he didn't actually mind that. However, he didn't have much time to explore this new sensation, because a few seconds later, sour and bitter cum shot down his throat.

Hijikata coughed, wiping his mouth. "Man. And I didn't even like the way women taste. That's something else."

Then he realized that Okita was glaring at him with that murderous expression.

"Uh…Sougo?"

Okita gritted his teeth. He leapt up and pinned Hijikata to the ground by his shoulders.

"Agh!" Hijikata grunted. "You don't need to be so rough…"

A twinkle of a smile met Okita's cruel expression. "Did that hurt?" he asked, seductively.

Hijikata's eyes widened. He'd been so stupid. He should have known that showing weakness was the worst thing he could do in front of a sadist. "Not at all. I'm just worried about the floorboards," he said, turning away proudly.

Okita yanked his face back toward him to lick him under his jaw. Hijikata shivered, he couldn't help it. Okita grinned. In smooth motions, he suddenly unbuttoned Hijikata's shirt, tore it off him and managed to tie it around his hands in the back.

"S-Sougo…" he muttered, hesitantly. "There's no need to go that far…I'm not running away."

"You'll want to in a minute," said a grinning Okita.

Hijikata shivered for a different reason this time. Okita was right. He did want to run. But then Okita started to undo his pants, and some of his resistance faded. Was he going to suck him? Suddenly, Hijikata's body was awash with passion again. He could cum just imagining Okita's tiny mouth sucking his cock.

Okita looked at it for a moment. Then he snarled. "What's the point of having a cock so big when you're only stupid Hijikata?!" he demanded, then swallowed as much as he could.

Hijikata moaned, his head tilting back. He leaned up again, though, because Okita sucking his cock was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. His cock was twitching inside the warm wetness of Okita's mouth. Hijikata was reduced to panting and moaning, and would probably do anything Okita wanted him to at that point.

Which was a good thing, because he never would have expected what happened next. Okita's mouth left him for a moment, and though it was tough, at least it gave him time to breathe. He started sucking him again, but then Hijikata had a very unusual sensation. His eyes widened.

"So-…Sougo…what's your hand doing there?"

Barely removing Hijikata's cock, he replied, "Mofing."

Hijikata moaned at the reverberation. "No…come on…your finger feels like it's…Ah!" Hijikata threw his head back as Okita's finger dove inside him. Hijikata trembled, not knowing what to do.

Now Okita grinned. "How's that feel, Hijikata?"

Hijikata couldn't answer. He was trying to cope with this completely foreign sensation. He wasn't even sure if it hurt or not. Although…he had a sneaking suspicion that it might actually feel…good.

"Does it hurt?" Okita thrust deeper into him. Hijikata's breath caught, his head arching back. "Either way, I'll never let you forget this. That I had my fingers inside you." Saying this, he added a second finger.

Hijikata gasped, feeling definite pain that time. However, the soft pleasure he'd felt before also intensified. It felt like it was just a little further…just a little deeper and then his body would be awash with pleasure.

"Haven't found it yet, huh? Let's explore a bit."

Okita thrust his fingers around inside Hijikata, and it didn't take long before the pain faded, and Hijikata was trembling and moaning again. His cock dripped precum onto his stomach. Okita noticed this with a smirk, and then took it back inside his mouth again.

"Ahhh!" Hijikata cried, arching his back. The combination of the two was almost too much. Shameful though it was, he wanted Okita's fingers to fuck him harder. He was being driven mad by desire. And he knew that Okita was the only culprit. He couldn't help his hips thrusting into Okita's mouth, wanting more.

He could just see Okita flick a sexy gaze his way, his cock still deep in his mouth. Hijikata moaned, knowing he couldn't last much longer. But then, like an electric shock, his whole body filled with pleasure. He filled the room with cries, uncomprehending of this pleasure the like of which he had never even imagined.

Okita removed Hijikata's cock from his mouth to grin, then started jerking him off and pounding his fingers inside him at the same time. Hijikata moaned and writhed, drool dripping out the corner of his mouth as his eyes rolled back. Then finally Okita's fingers hit him in just the right way, and he cried out like a porn star, painting his own chest with cum.

Okita squeezed him dry for a few moments, and Hijikata continued panting and twitching. He stayed in that sex-induced trance for quite some time, even as Okita began to clean up. Then with a smirk, Okita lay down beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Are you going to be my little bitch now?"

Hijikata's sanity was slowly returning. He panted and swallowed, and finally managed in a trembling voice, "That was…a fluke. It won't…happen again."

Okita's expression turned stormy. "Son of a bitch!" he cried. Then he quickly got dressed, and stood above Hijikata's unresponsive body. He looked down at him darkly, then straightened his cravat. "I will kill you someday, Hijikata. But first I'll dominate you, body and soul. You'd better be prepared for that. Or you could always purposely fail to avoid one of my bazooka blasts," he added with a smirk. "Goodnight then, Hijikata-san. Sleep well."

It was a while before Hijikata could think properly. Then he murmured with annoyance, "He didn't untie me before he left."


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Be Your Master

Chapter 2

Okita's attitude only got worse after that. Now it wasn't just Hijikata he was taking his anger out on. And funnily enough, he himself didn't seem to notice the change in his own behavior.

One particular day, for example, Okita spent an entire conversation with Kondou-san – now returned from the hospital – while sitting on Yamazaki like a table and absently plucking hairs out one by one from his head. Poor Yamazaki didn't know what to do, and Kondou-san was too thick to even notice. Hijikata thought of rescuing Yamazaki, but he didn't care all that much, nor did he want Okita's anger turned on him. He did mention it, though.

"What did Yamazaki do to you exactly?" he asked in passing.

"Hm? Nothing. Why?" Pluck.

Several similar incidents took place where Okita's sadist impulses seemed to be acting on their own accord, and soon it was becoming a problem for the whole Shinsengumi. Hijikata tried to make opportunities for him to hang out (fight) with the China girl, since that seemed to soothe him. However, one thing had changed that Hijikata really wasn't sure how to deal with.

Every now and then, especially when they were alone, Okita's defenses would lower around him, and the young officer would reveal a somewhat tortured expression. Of course, he had to keep in mind that there was a strong possibility that this was an act, designed to manipulate him somehow. But he didn't think so.

One day, things took a turn for the worse. Hijikata and Okita's rounds for the day were almost at an end, when Okita said he wanted to go up to the top of a public clock tower they had passed. He didn't say why. Hijikata eyed the top of the structure, about five floors up, and sighed. Then he dropped his cigarette and crushed it with his foot.

They made it to the top just as the wind was beginning to pick up. "Typhoon coming tonight or tomorrow, they say," Hijikata commented, leaning back on the rail to light up again.

Okita rested his hands on the rail beside him, looking out at the city in its late afternoon lull, though as usual his face betrayed little emotion.

They were silent for a while, and then it happened. After the fact, their versions of this story were both slightly different, but the fact was that it started when Hijikata reached over toward the opposite side of the inside of his jacket (wanting a light since the wind had blown his cigarette out). Something that was also on that side of his body was his sword. His hand never made it to his jacket pocket because Hijikata's instincts told him at almost exactly the same moment that Okita was drawing his sword. However, on Okita's side, he had seen Hijikata's right hand reaching for his sword hilt. They both drew at roughly the same time.

Then they were absolutely still. The slightest move could mean death, possibly for both of them. Hijikata's eyes were closed. He sighed loudly. Okita's very well-cared-for sword was making a very slight red line against Hijikata's jugular. Similarly, Hijikata's sword rested just underneath Okita's ear, poised to take his head off at a moment's notice.

Now. This was a pickle.

Normally, under such circumstances, the situation would have been explained in a matter of seconds, a simple misunderstanding, and would probably leave no lingering doubts afterward either. However, for two men who knew each other so well, who distrusted one another so deeply, and who each had such good reasons to want the other dead, that was not going to happen.

"What's the idea, Sougo?" Hijikata asked, after they had been standing this way for nearly two minutes.

Okita's eyes were again stained with hate. "What is it you're asking, Hijikata-san? This should be nothing new for you."

"Debatable," Hijikata grunted. "This is the first time you've had a naked blade at my throat."

Okita narrowed his eyes. "You don't have anything to say?"

Hijikata had to think about that one for a while. He could think of a wide variety of topics that Okita might be sore about. Picking a wrong one held a chance he could lose his head. Literally, not figuratively. He thought it best not to commit himself.

"What would you like me to say?"

"If you don't want to say anything, I don't care, but it means you're probably not leaving this tower alive."

"In that case, neither are you."

Okita's eyes were burning, and there may even have been a trace of a deadly smirk on his lips. "Just in time. I was getting bored of this world anyway. How about we go torment each other in hell next?"

Hijikata laughed appreciatively. "Today or tomorrow, I'm sure that's going to happen to us sooner or later anyway."

Okita smirked in reply, but it had lost none of its aggression, and neither of their swords moved at inch.

An hour later, as the sky was turning orange, Yamazaki happened to be passing by in the street when he saw his superiors about to kill one another at the top of a clock tower. In alarm, he radioed headquarters. Soon Kondou-san and three other patrol cars were on the scene. The Shinsengumi quickly roped off the area to civilians, since they all knew there was a very real possibility that two Shinsengumi heads were about to go flying.

Kondou-san told the others to stay back and approached the tower. At a volume that probably only the three of them could hear, he said, "One of you, tell me you called for a duel before you drew your swords."

Hijikata and Okita merely continued to stare at each other, though their expressions intensified.

"This is not a joke! I need to know that one of you at least mentioned a fight before drawing your sword."

Still silence, but then Hijikata smirked. "Sure you don't have anything to say, Okita?"

Okita's jaw tightened and his grip on his sword was so tight it began to tremble. Half his mouth formed a smile, the other half locked with anger. "No, but as always, I'm astounded by your gall, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata was starting to feel something was off. Okita's anger was much more than normal, yet Hijikata couldn't think of anything he'd done to set him off.

"Do you two understand?!" Kondou-san asked, trying to keep his volume down. "If you didn't declare a duel, drawing your sword without warning on another officer is punishable by seppuku! The Bakufu have made cuts to our department, and removing personnel was one suggestion. I promise you, they don't care if they take your money or your life. Do you get that?!"

"I'm ready to die by my convictions, Kondou-san," said Okita, in a volume that could have been heard by the other officers.

Kondou-san looked back at them worriedly, then angrily up at Okita. "Tell me. Was it you who drew first, Sougo?"

Okita suddenly looked hurt, though still angry. "Do you think that, Kondou-san?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking," Kondou said patiently.

Hijikata sighed. "Look, not like I want to help this psychopath or anything, but the truth is, we drew at the same time. Neither of us really knows why."

"I know why," Okita added in a deadly undertone.

Kondou nodded. "Okay. Then the duel was by mutual agreement. That's what we'll say. Is that understood?"

A long moment of tense silence passed.

Kondou gritted his teeth, and they both felt a flicker of sadness to be causing the disappointment on his face. He turned back to the other units and said, "It was a duel by mutual agreement."

Kondou turned back to them. "I've done all I can for you. If it was a duel, this is clearly a draw. Both of you. Please put down your swords."

"With all due respect, Kondou-san," said Okita. Hijikata's eyes widened. He could hardly believe Okita was disobeying Kondou-san. "In this situation, the only way I'll feel satisfied is with Hijikata's death."

Hijikata watched the other man for a long time with a strange fixation, even ignoring Kondou-san as the older man held his head in exasperation and pleaded with them angrily to withdraw. Hijikata read Okita's eyes for a moment, and his suddenly his heart lurched as she saw quite clearly what he had suspected for a while now. Pain.

Hijikata closed his eyes. He let the tension ease away from his body. He took a long breath in, and then a long breath out. Then he dropped his sword. Okita's eyes shot open. They both heard gasps and murmurs of shock from their comrades. The demonic Hijikata Toushirou, giving up a fight? Against Okita no less?

Okita glanced at them and at the shock in Kondou-san's face, which quickly changed to relief, then glared at Hijikata again with rage. Far from retreating, Okita's sword sunk a millimeter deeper into his flesh.

"What's the idea, Hijikata?" he demanded in a shaking whisper.

Hijikata sighed. "I don't know. But can I please reach into my pocket and get my lighter? I've been gagging for one for the past hour."

Okita's lips parted. His sword retreated a fraction of an inch, and he gazed in amazement as Hijikata performed the same action from an hour or so ago, and retrieved the lighter he had wanted in the first place. All of which Okita was now beginning to realize. Tortured sadness now passed over his features, and in despair, he finally lowered his sword.

Hijikata lit up, pretending to take no notice. Okita stood that way silently for a long time, holding his sword at his side with his head bent down tragically. The orange, evening light painted them both with melancholy hues and dark shadows. At length, Okita knelt to the ground. He picked up Hijikata's sword just below the guard. He stood for a moment, then shoved it against Hijikata's chest, forcing him to take it. Finally, with an expression that nearly broke Hijikata's heart, he turned away and left down the stairs.

After this incident, Okita became a shadow of his former self. He walked around as if he were wearing headphones and blinders, only catching bits of what was happening around him, or what people were trying to say to him. It was becoming a problem for everyday proceedings. And though Hijikata somehow deeply understood why Okita was behaving this way, he was getting really sick of all this unusual and somewhat troublesome behavior. To be precise, one evening he was passing Okita in a corridor, and in a way he gathered Okita wasn't aware of himself, the younger man's eyes took on a pathetic tint.

Hijikata's heart pounded. Suddenly, he pulled Okita into a disused hallway, slammed him against the wall and placed his hands on either side of him. Okita first gave his general look of apathetic surprise, and then gradually it chipped away until he was blushing with an obvious look of sadness.

Hijikata leaned close, resting his elbows on the wall on either side of Okita's head. Their hair mingled against one another's foreheads. Okita's eyes were moist. Clearly, he did not like being in the submissive position. But that was just too bad, thought Hijikata, because he was damn sexy in it. Though of course, this wasn't the time for that. There were things that needed saying first.

"You weren't wrong," he murmured, and Okita's head whipped up. "The other day. When you drew on me. You weren't wrong. I admit, even if it was with you, I probably wouldn't have made the same call." Okita turned away, looking tortured again. "But it's those instincts that make you a better swordsman than me." Okita's face lit up with a surprised blush.

Hijikata gently took Okita's cheek in his hand. He took a breath in and out to steady himself. "When I dropped my sword that day, it was partly because I remembered that you could probably kill me any time you wanted to, and I think even cutting your head off wouldn't stop you." Hijikata paused, and then meekly rested his head against Okita's. "The other reason…was because I wouldn't blame you."

Okita's lips parted.

"After what you've been through, I don't blame you for hating me. I'll still try to avoid your attacks, sure, but if you do manage it someday…" Hijikata felt himself smiling lightly. "…I'm sure I'll go down laughing."

Okita stared at him for many long seconds, his apathetic expression returned. Then, without a flicker of any other emotion, a tear dripped down his cheek. Then another. Now, the faintest hint of sadness could be seen. Okita closed his eyes, causing yet more tears to fall, then covered his face in shame.

"Goddamn you, Hijikata," he whimpered in a voice that broke.

Hijikata slowly parted Okita's hands, and kissed his forehead.

"Fuck you."

He kissed the tip of his nose.

A sob. "It's all your fault."

Hijikata carefully licked the crest of Okita's cheekbone, causing the younger man to shiver. And then Hijikata couldn't stop himself. His hands seemed to move down of their own will to grip Okita at the elbows and shove him harder against the wall. As he did this, his lips found Okita's, causing both men to intake breath sharply. Then Hijikata deepened the kiss.

Okita's small voice came out in hesitant moans now and then. As much as he apparently disliked it, psychologically speaking anyway, Okita's body was obviously more than willing. A point Hijikata proved as he slide his leg in between Okita's.

"Ah!" Okita gasped. He sniffed, his expression a tantalizing mix of hurt and desire. "Asshole…Hijikata…"

Sure enough, Okita's body was honest. Hijikata's right hand slowly roamed down the side of Okita's body, and slowly around to the back. "You mean this?" He thrust his finger between the cheeks of Okita's ass over his clothes.

Okita gritted his teeth to cover a moan, his back arching. "I'll…kill you…"

Hijikata couldn't believe how turned on he was getting from Okita's reactions. He slipped his tongue inside Okita's mouth, licked the inside of his lip, then thrust his tongue deeply inside for an intense kiss that made Okita's knees weak.

Okita's hands were weakly pushing against him. So Hijikata grabbed onto his wrists and shoved them against the wall. Okita moaned, and now he was struggling harder. So Hijikata joined Okita's hands over the top of his head so he could control him with only one hand. Then he quickly unbuckled and unzipped Okita's trousers. He shoved his hand inside them.

Okita bit his lip, throwing his head back with a strangled cry. Hijikata couldn't resist, and claimed his lips again, tearing desperately at them to find a release for all this pleasure. This earned him a sharp pain in his bottom lip.

"Agh!" Hijikata grunted, pulling away. He licked the blood off his lip, and gave a demonic smirk. "That's more like it."

The next moment, Okita bashed their heads together, causing Hijikata's grip on his hands to loosen slightly, and with one hand free, Okita pounded it into Hijikata's solar plexus. Hijikata's eyes widened and he coughed up a small amount of blood. He grinned. He threw a punch into Okita's jaw, which only threw the other man off for a moment. Then Okita grabbed Hijikata by the neck and yanked him closer.

They panted for a moment like this, inches apart, Hijikata's breath constricted by the hand around his throat. Okita's breath came quickly, his lip split from Hijikata's punch. But soon he pulled him even closer, and bestowed a soft kiss on his lips.

Hijikata felt a shiver up his spine, especially at the fact that Okita wouldn't let go of his throat. When he was still a bit dazed from this, Okita reached behind him with his foot, and slid open the door to a storage room. Okita pulled Hijikata inside, then slammed the door shut. They immediately pawed at one another in passionate desperation, each trying to gain the upper hand. But at close range, with bare hands, Hijikata's superior size and strength were difficult to overcome.

Hijikata managed to unbalance one of Okita's legs, and then suddenly pinned him to the ground. Okita coughed, the wind knocked out of him. Hijikata took the opportunity to give him a long lick up the side of his face, and at the same time, grab his ass with both hands and shove their hips together.

Okita let out the cutest noise, obviously unconsciously, and Hijikata's cock throbbed. He claimed Okita's lips again, mauling his face with clumsy kisses. But since Hijikata's hands were busy, he had no defense against Okita's. One of Okita's hands caressed his neck, lulling him into a passionate haze. The other suddenly dove inside his trousers and grabbed his balls in a vice grip.

Hijikata gritted his teeth, momentarily defenseless, not to mention infuriated. "Okita…you son of a bitch…" he growled between his teeth.

Okita chuckled. "I like this. Plus, I won't deny that probably hurts. But does it feel a little bit good too?"

Okita's fingers shifted slightly. Hijikata moaned in confused pleasure.

"That's a nice expression," Okita said, observing him thoughtfully. "I tell you what. Since I got to play last time, I'll let you have your fun. By my rules, obviously," he added, squeezing Hijikata's sensitive flesh. The older man choked out a gasp of pain. "If you're good, I probably won't hurt you. Much."

Hijikata managed a smirk. "I shouldn't have expected this to be easy, should I?"

"If you did, you're even more tragic than you seem. Get off me. Take off your clothes, and lie on your back."

Hijikata raised an eyebrow.

Okita grinned. "If I was going to kill you right now, I'd crush your balls first," he said, adding a hint more pressure.

Hijikata grunted with pain, panting for a moment. "I got it," he said. "But I can't move like this."

Reluctantly, the younger man released his sack. Hijikata gasped with relief. He slowly sat back on his knees and started to get undressed. He was pleased as Okita stood up that he was doing the same. Okita looked down on him with contempt. After Hijikata had removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, Okita planted a foot on his chest. Suddenly, a jolt of excitement ran through Hijikata's body, and he looked up with expectation.

Okita pressed him down to the ground and stood there watching him for a moment. He calmly removed his upper garments, then casually moved his foot down Hijikata's body. Hijikata's breath quickened. Sure enough, that well-shaped foot soon stroked his cock over his pants. Hijikata's head fell back in restrained pleasure.

"What a pervert, Hijikata-san," Okita said calmly, though taking obvious delight. "You're getting harder."

Hijikata growled. "Okita…"

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in making you cum like this." The sadist smirked. "Just seeing you humiliated a little."

Hijikata gritted his teeth, but the fact was that having Okita step on him was somehow majorly exciting. His head fell back again as he panted. Okita seemed displeased by this sudden acquiescence, and responded by upping the ante. His trousers already undone by Hijikata, he merely slipped them off, along with his boxers. Next, he slid Hijikata's down a little too. Then he smirked again.

"If you do me a favor, I'll do you one back. If I feel like it."

"What…"

But Hijikata soon found out, as Okita's hips straddled him over his head. He looked up, a bit mesmerized, not having seen Okita's package very well the first time. Though he did also feel a bit of disgust from having been a straight man all his life.

He sighed. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Okita promptly shoved a finger up his ass, since his face was now close to Hijikata's groin as well. Hijikata choked with a mix of pleasure and pain. With slight annoyance, Okita replied, "Figure it out, Hijikata-san. I won't pretend that I'm surprised, but you are on the dim side, aren't you?"

Hijikata gave a snarling grin. "You'll pay for this, Okita. I'm going to make you cum so hard your forget your own name."

"Good luck with that." Okita's finger thrust inside him again.

Hijikata gritted his teeth, his body remembering the pleasure from last time. But he managed to open his mouth, and this time swallowed Okita even deeper than he had before. He felt the younger man's body tremble all over. There was also a soft, sweet gasp, and Hijikata felt a hand lightly stroking his cock. But this obedience did not last for long.

Hijikata bobbed his head up and down, stroking the part he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand. This was going well for a while, until a sudden thrust from Okita's hips shoved his cock way too far down Hijikata's throat. Hijikata's eyes widened. He gasped and coughed as soon as the cock was removed from his throat, but he did not have long to recover. Before it had completely left his mouth, it came down again.

Hijikata gagged and his whole body convulsed, trying to reject the foreign body. It came out again and he gasped heavily. But soon he was choking on cock again, the speed increasing. Hijikata's eyes fluttered, and his hands weakly moved up to try to push Okita's hips away, but then the other man changed his angle, impaling Hijikata's throat even deeper.

Hijikata gurgled, starting to feel faint. But to his own shock, (mostly after the fact, since he was barely lucid then) he was feeling so good. It was unnerving and sickening, and his stomach kept turning uncomfortably, but he was extremely turned on. The deeper that cock pounded his throat, the more he took leave of his senses. Then he couldn't stop it, and he choked up some stomach acid. But the cock barely stopped, and soon his eyes rolled back and his throat opened up, allowing it even deeper.

Okita smirked, though his face was tense with pleasure himself. "Look at you, Hijikata-san. Have you gone a little crazy from my cock?"

Hijikata gurgled, and there was no way of knowing whether that was in agreement or not. However, to even Okita's shock, his hands slowly reached around to grab Okita's ass, and pull him even further inside his throat. Okita couldn't help gasping.

He tried to laugh. "You've lost it, Hijikata-san. But unfortunately, I think I'll have to forgo making you choke on my cum today. Another time for sure." He thrust hard several more times, and the final time, Hijikata choked again helplessly, his eyes fluttering. Then Okita dragged his cock out. Hijikata's tongue hung out of his mouth after it left, his eyes glazed over. "Hey," Okita grunted. "Wake up. You're going to have to do me another favor."

Okita shifted his hips further down, and presented his ass. Hijikata panted for a moment, staring at it. He did not need to be told twice. He grabbed Okita's hips, and buried his tongue inside the younger man's asshole. Okita gritted his teeth, twitching. Hesitantly, he began to lick Hijikata's cock.

Hijikata paused in his task for a moment, and managed a shaking smirk. "Am I imagining things? Are you feeling it more from your ass than from your cock, Okita?"

Okita shuddered. "You want me to bite this off?" he murmured in a deadly serious tone.

Hijikata grinned, then he thrust his tongue inside Okita again, who promptly arched his back with a strangled moan. Hijikata's own body shot with pleasure at the sensation of making proud Okita writhe with pleasure. Soon, beside his tonue, Hijikata inserted a finger.

Okita gasped. "Ah…bastard…I never said…you could do that…"

Hijikata paid no attention, dragging pleasure out of him with his tongue, and searching his insides with his finger for the place he was looking for. It didn't take him long to find it. Okita had briefly returned to licking him when he suddenly threw his head back with a trembling cry. His hips shook. Satisfied by this response, Hijikata added another finger in addition to his tongue.

Okita gasped. "Stop…enough already…"

A third finger.

"Ah!" Okita cried, some anger trying to return to his features. "You've done it…Hi…jikata…don't blame me…if you really lose your mind after this…"

Okita pulled himself away, though Hijikata's tongue briefly followed after him. Then the young sadist settled his hips over Hijikata's. He was blushing and struggling to maintain his performance, but he still held a look of superiority.

"Get ready," he said.

Hijikata's eyes widened. Okita took hold of his cock, then slid himself down onto it all the way to the hilt. Okita's superiority was gone, replaced only with pain and a hint of pleasure. The younger man breathed harshly through the pain, and slowly regained his composure. He gave a sigh of relief. Then he raked a hand through his hair, at the same time showing off his slender physique and causing Hijikata to blush as he looked at him. However, very little could distract Hijikata right now from the intense pleasure sweeping through him from the almost painful tightness now sheathing his cock.

"Like that, bastard?" Okita asked, grinning.

Hijikata couldn't reply. Instead, he grasped Okita's hips with both hands. Okita's face showed that he had obviously made a miscalculation. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a shuddering cry as Hijikata shafted him deeply.

"Son…of a…bitch!" Okita gasped.

Hijikata grunted. "Sougo…" he murmured.

Okita's eyes widened, and he was unprepared when another massive thrust shot through his body. "Ah!" he cried. More sharp thrusts soon followed. "Ah! Ah! This is…wrong! Stupid…Hijikata!"

Hijikata sat up and clasped Okita tight against him. "Sougo…" he murmured again.

Okita cried out, reluctantly gripping Hijikata's muscular shoulders. "Ah…ah…what…have you done…to me…stupid Hijikata!"

"Sougo…" Hijikata grunted. Then he couldn't take it anymore. He supported Okita at the small of his back, shifted underneath him so he was now kneeling, and then pounded inside him as hard as he could.

"Ahhh!" Okita cried, obviously deeply ashamed. "Bastard!"

In spite of his protests, Okita was grasping onto Hijikata, not only with his arms, but he also had his legs wrapped around his waist. Now his slender body was convulsing with pleasure, his head flopping back like a rag doll.

"Ah…ah…ah…yes!" he finally whispered. "Yes…yes…there!"

Hijikata gritted his teeth. He couldn't last much longer. Okita's sexiness was off the charts. He followed Okita's instructions, and focused all his energy on that one spot. Finally, he yanked Okita closer to him and slammed their lips together, filling the younger man's insides with cum. Okita gasped several times and then, without Hijikata even touching him, streaked his own chest with cum.

Okita trembled in his arms for a moment. "Son…of a…"

Unable to finish his thought, Okita's consciousness slipped away, and his body went slack in Hijikata's arms. The older man lay panting for a moment. Then, he was grateful Okita was out of it for what he did next. He gathered Okita up in his arms and pulled his head against his chest. He kissed his hair. Finally, he himself was unable to fight the drowsiness any longer, and slipped to the floor beside his lover and enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Yakuza terminology:

Wakagashira - the next leader of the group, and the first lieutenant to the current leader.

Kashira - abbreviation for 'wakagashira'. In the real world, this term 'Kashira' can refer to any leader of an organization, but especially manly and dangerous ones.

Shatei - lit. 'little brother', the lowest ranking yakuza that are officially part of the 'family'.

Oyabun - lit. 'foster father', the leader, the top of the yakuza pyramid.

Ane-san - lit. 'big sister', usually refers to wives of higher ranking yakuza, but can be any woman in the 'family'.

-kai - suffix, one way to denote a yakuza group. Others would be -kumi or -ikka.

...

I'll Be Your Master

Chapter 3

Yamazaki landed hard on the concrete floor of the back room of the dark night club, and blood dripped from his injured mouth. He gritted his teeth, almost certain that his shoulder was dislocated. He had other injuries too, but to be honest, that wasn't what he was thinking about at that moment. It was the shoes a few feet in front of his face.

"Kashira," said one of the men responsible for his injuries. "This man was trying to infiltrate the lower ranks, but one of the men says he's seen him wearing a Shinsengumi uniform in town. We researched a bit, and-"

A soft laugh. "You don't need to tell me." The feet, one of which had been folded over a knee, now both planted firmly on the ground as the owner of them put elbows against knees and leaned down to see Yamazaki better. A smile. "My, my. A most distinguished guest we have today. Bring him a chair."

Yamazaki swallowed hard. He really didn't have much choice as someone found him a chair and another two men picked him up and put him in it. He allowed his eyes to fully meet those of the one he had been sent here to observe. He had had few scarier moments in his life than this.

Across from him, the leader of all these very capable men smiled. "This is a surprise. Well, I shouldn't say it's surprising, but I hadn't expected you so soon. Talented spy for the Shinsengumi, Yamazaki Sagaru."

Yamazaki's heart flew into his chest. He knew his cover was blown, but it was very disconcerting to be called out like that in a den of his enemies.

"No, you really are. As a result, I believe you were about to be accepted as a shatei. Can you imagine?" Another smile. "I tell you. The egg on my face, if you had. Right?"

Yamazaki really wasn't sure if speaking now would make his situation better or worse. But it didn't much matter, as he couldn't think of anything to say. He wasn't good with dark humor.

"At least you'll be able to tell your bosses that my boys have their shit together. And that works well for me." A laugh. "But see, there's a problem." Hands clasped together as the smile faded. Yamazaki gulped. "In my business, as I'm sure you can well understand, reputation is everything. And although you didn't succeed, you're sort of a fucking cop who almost infiltrated my group." Another laugh. "That's a gas, though, huh? What I'm trying to say here…May I call you Sagaru-kun?"

Yamazaki dimly shrugged his shoulders, not sure how that could possibly matter.

"Sagaru-kun. The thing is, I'm happy to let you go. No harm done to me, after all, and I got no grudge against you, personally." Again, the smile faded. "But see, my men don't all feel that way. Frankly, I don't really blame them. I mean, you don't like to see your superiors humiliated, do you?"

Finally, Yamazaki found his voice. "Kashira, I'm sure no one thinks-"

"Sagaru-kun, you're going to do a big favor to yourself and learn to shut the fuck up when I'm talking." The stream of words came so fast and in such a soft voice that they almost slipped right past his awareness. Yamazaki felt himself trembling, and resolved never to speak in front of this person again. The smile returned. "And anyway, you're not my shatei, you don't have to call me that. Now, back to the issue at hand."

Arms folded, one leg crossed over the other. "As I said, I'm perfectly happy to let you go, but as a…let's say, a penalty for losing the game, you're going to need to bring someone back to accept the punishment you would normally get for doing this sort of thing. See, I know you Shinsengumi. You're tough sons of bitches. But more than anything, you're loyal. You've got a nice camaraderie. And I can tell by the look on your face," smile, "you don't like the idea."

Yamazaki opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"That was good, you waited until I finished my thought. I hope your backbone catches up with your mouth next time. So, in other words, you're free to go. And make sure you understand when I say, you will bring someone back. Not an optional thing. That or…do I really need to tell you what will happen to you if you don't?" Yamazaki slowly shook his head. Another laugh. "Whatever you're imagining, it's worse than that, just so you know. Ah, but you will leave behind your…shoes, wallet, and…cell phone, I think. That will ease my men's troubled minds a bit, I'm sure."

Yamazaki's lips moved for a moment and he finally managed, "My badge…"

A grin. "Well I'm not going to sell it, if that's what you're worried about. You really need to learn to be more trusting. The yakuza and the police, that's an important relationship. Be sure you let your superiors know exactly that, Sagaru-kun." Wink.

…

Thus, Yamazaki finished his report before Hijikata. The Vice Head sighed heavily, rubbing his face with his hand.

Outside on the walkway, Okita happened to glance in a crack through the sliding doors to see Hijikata looking tired and Yamazaki looking positively tortured. Okita turned to some of the men, who were chatting in the garden, and approached them.

"What is Yamazaki reporting about?" he asked them.

"Oh, Captain. You didn't know? It was just supposed to be a routine thing, really. He was trying to check up on one of the bigger gang leaders in the area. He got caught, now things are a bit complicated."

"Hmm," Okita commented with interest, a fan of yakuza himself, despite being a police officer. "Which group?"

"Well, the group was the Kyokutou-kai, but they say the oyabun is on the way out. And yet, their business is doing better than ever, encroaching on the other groups and probably brewing up some trouble. Anyway, the rumor is that the oyabun is just a figure head these days, and there's a much bigger danger in that organization."

"The wakagashira?"

The man nodded.

Okita squinted, thinking back. "The Kyokutou-kai…I think I've heard of him. Kusunoki…Kouji, was it?"

The rest of the men were all staring at him for a moment.

He blinked at them. "What?"

One man chuckled. "Apparently you haven't heard much, Captain."

…

Hijikata sighed again. "So the next head of the Kyokutou-kai is an Ane-san."

Yamazaki shook his head vigorously. "No, Fukuchou. They all call her 'Kashira', and I personally found it very difficult to tell, if not for the voice."

Hijikata frowned. "Tell me about her."

Yamazaki gave a heavy sigh, and he described what he had seen. This wakagashira, unlike her predecessor and most of the other members of the group, did not wear kimono but instead mostly dressed in elegant and expensive three-piece suits. Tailored, obviously. Being tall and slender but also having slightly wide shoulders, they suited her. When he met her, she was also wearing dark (also expensive) sunglasses which simultaneously hid her emotions and made her even more threatening. Her dark brown hair was short for a woman, long for a man, partly swept back with a few sheafs calculatedly falling in her face. Most importantly, at any given moment, this woman gave off a killing intent that rivaled any one of the Shinsengumi at the height of battle. Yamazaki was no coward, but in her presence, his knees felt weak.

Hijikata listened to all of this with a look of disbelief. Yamazaki was not known to exaggerate in these matters. In fact Hijikata found his reports often too vague to be useful. Could it be true? A woman, and a dangerous one at that, in such a position of power in the Edo underworld?

"I guess the question is who to send."

Yamazaki gasped. "I can't really let someone take the fall for me, Fukuchou. Please don't make me stand by and do nothing."

Hijikata casually lit up. "Yakuza mean what they say, Yamazaki." He flipped his mayonnaise lighter closed. "That's not something you can afford to forget." He took a drag, thoughtfully. "And anyway, she's right."

"What?!"

"It's a tough pill to swallow, I know. But the yakuza and the police have a delicate relationship. One wrong step could cause a war. That's why we tread softly, and make sure we have irrefutable proof before we make a move. You were in the wrong this time, Yamazaki."

"Fukuchou…" Yamazaki murmured, hurt streaking his face.

Hijikata scowled. "Tell me I'm wrong, or get out. I'll choose someone to go with you, and you'll go back in a couple of days. Clear?"

Yamazaki's fists tightened and he lowered his head. Eventually he managed, "Yes, sir!" Btu the next moment he was on his feet and running out the door.

Hijikata rubbed his temples. It was then he noticed someone leaning on the door frame. "What a tough situation, Hijikata-san. Having to choose which one of your own men has to die."

"Yours is not the opinion I need, Okita. Anyway, from what Yamazaki said, this wakagashira is more concerned with building a good relationship with us than scaring us. Whoever I send, I doubt she'll actually kill him."

"Hmm," Okita considered. "And yet Yamazaki did disrespect her. There are few worse things you can do to a yakuza boss."

Hijikata took a drag. "Let's be grateful she's not the boss, then."

Okita looked at him with interest. "Are you planning on using the oyabun as leverage?"

"Not sure yet. Anyway, you don't mind going, do you?"

"Not at all. Also, die Hijikata."

"Yeah, yeah." A drag. "So. I'll hook you up with a wire and follow a good distance behind. They won't be surprised to find it on you. I can intervene if things get out of hand. I can't say for sure about you, but killing me would most certainly cause a war, and they don't want that any more than we do."

"Well-reasoned, Hijikata-san. But in that case, why don't you go yourself?"

Hijikata blew out a breath of smoke. "Don't you know? It's too early in the game for a confrontation between the two shadow kings."

Okita observed him, then scoffed. Then he muttered, "By the way, I'll be killing you tonight, as usual."

Hijikata went bright red. His gaze flicked outside to the men who were clearing within earshot, all of whom had gone red and silent. Hijikata sighed heavily. "Yeah. I've been meaning to talk to you about your 'secret code'. I don't think it's working."

"In that case…" Okita said with a sensual yet aggressive whisper. "…maybe you shouldn't scream so loud when I'm making you cum, Hijikata-san."

All Hijikata's blood was now flowing to either his cheeks or a certain other place, and he actually felt a bit faint. He tried to take a drag to calm himself. "My room this time. It's more soundproof," he murmured.

Okita smirked with superiority, then meandered off about his business. All the strength drained from Hijikata's spine and he rested his elbow on his knee. He was distracted for a moment by imagining what Okita was going to do to him, and then he snapped out of it. What was he thinking? How had he allowed Okita to dominate him in this way for so long? Well, Hijikata was sick of it. He'd make Okita beg this time, he swore it.

…

Well, unfortunately his resistance only seemed to light Okita's fire, and this time Hijikata came with Okita cock in his mouth and three of his fingers deep in his ass. He was even starting to wonder what it felt like to be fucked by another man. But the desire to beat Okita didn't fade, and as he went to sleep that night, after Okita returned to his room as usual, he imagined all sorts of ways of bringing the sadist down.

He was awoken less than an hour later by a groan, followed by a few sobs. His eyes flew open and he drew his sword even before he was fully awake. When he was, his eyes widened.

From Yamazaki's description, he knew immediately who was sitting in his room smiling at him. In one fist, she held by the scruff a very familiar looking officer, on his knees beside her. Even with his head down, Hijikata could tell Yamazaki had had the shit kicked out of him. It was him who had groaned.

"Well, you'll have to forgive the unavoidable informality of the situation. But I'm just chuffed to bits to finally meet you, Vice Head of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushirou," said Kusunoki Kouji with a grin.

Hijikata observed the situation, the state Yamazaki was in, and the look in the wakagashira's eyes that told him he didn't have a chance. He sighed. He sat up formally on his ankles and sheathed his sword.

"May I assume I'm addressing Kusunoki Kouji, wakagashira of the Kyokutou-kai?"

She grinned again. "You may. Whew, what a rush to be recognized by someone important."

"Do we have to keep up the bullshit?"

She laughed. "Well, no, but I'd prefer it. And anyway, I'm being fairly serious, I think you just don't get my sense of humor."

"Shocking."

"Ha ha ha. Well, fair enough. Down to business, then." All that mirth suddenly vanished. "Your man has caused me a bit of trouble. I'm here to see if we can't sort this out."

Hijikata scoffed, reaching beside his bed for his cigarettes and lighting up. "If you're talking an eye for an eye, you beat my man to hell and snuck into the Shinsengumi headquarters. That sounds like you're already ahead."

Her smile remained, but it was an icy one. "Hm," she commented, and finally let Yamazaki drop to the ground, where he stayed, struggling to breathe. "You think so? Yet not only did he disrespect me, and my clan, he also failed to follow instructions."

Hijikata's eyes passed to poor Yamazaki, and his suspicions were confirmed.

"He came back to me much sooner than expected. But he also came alone, and he was instructed very clearly not to do that. Now, if you were me, what would you do?"

"Kill him, I guess," Hijikata muttered, taking a drag. He heard Yamazaki gasp.

Kusunoki whistled. "Your reputation precedes you. I'm almost tempted to poach you for my group."

"Enough bullshit."

"So serious," she chuckled, then in what he gathered was an unconscious habit, she touched one of the inside pockets of her jacket. "By the way, do you mind if I smoke?"

He glared at her. "I'm already smoking, and this is my room. Why should I care?"

An appreciative smile. "Aren't you sweet?" She took out her smokes, lit up and then slipped them back into the inside pocket. Smoking, she looked more elegant than before, yet no less frightening. "The question remains, how are you lot going to make it up to me? This guy's life isn't worth the humiliation he's caused," she said, applying pressure on Yamazaki's back with her foot. Yamazaki choked out a sob, and Hijikata gritted his teeth. "I'm a big fan of 'an eye for an eye', as you say." She grinned for a moment to let it sink in, and Hijikata's eyes widened. "I may have men on the inside here already," she said. "I may have planted one or two as soon as this maggot was discovered. Or, I could just be bluffing."

Hijikata's fists tightened until his fingernails against his palms nearly drew blood.

She chuckled. "But actually, that's just my insurance. And a little side game," she said casually, though now her smile had faded somewhat. "Because it seems I've found something more interesting to play with." A hard look met Hijikata's eyes. "Hey, Fukuchou. Did you know I actually got here about an hour ago?"

Hijikata was in disbelief for a moment, then his heart started to pound. "No," flickered through his mind.

"Yes, I see on your face that you know what I'm going to say," she said, smirking. Her smile faded. "Or at least part of it. I can think of a thousand ways I could humiliate you and make you suffer with the knowledge I discovered just now. But none as great…" Another smirk. "…as the simple idea that I know your secret." Her grin widened. "Unintentional though it may have been, you have picked a fight with a yakuza. And, I flatter myself, quite a big fish too. You've got to realize, no matter how much of a big shot you are in the real world, you're no match for the rulers of the underworld."

She seemed to be ready to leave, but Hijikata stopped her. "They may accept you as Wakagashira," he murmured, and Kusunoki froze. "Even treat you as Oyabun, while the real one is indisposed. But you're still in the shadows. Do you think any one of the crime lords will accept you? You're a smart woman. You should know your place."

The yakuza was totally still for several long moments. Slowly, a complicated expression turned itself on Hijikata. Then she smiled, and walked toward him. "If I lost my temper every time some dick told me I couldn't do something," she knelt down inches from his face and smiled with a dangerously soft voice. "There'd be no end to it. Or perhaps a better expression might be, the streets of Edo would run red. Since I don't think there's a single person in this city who approves of my holding this place. Nevertheless, I've earned it. And let me tell you something else." She brushed some dust off his collar, and nearly whispered, "You should know, even without my army, even with yours, you, Hijikata Toushirou, would die if you ever tried to fight me."

She looked him hard in the eyes, and Hijikata saw exactly what she meant him to. That there was no exaggeration in her words. "Even unarmed. You're still no match for me. So if you're thinking of proving supremacy by fighting, you should think again." She patted him on the head. "You're a smart man. You should know your place."

With that, she stood. "Live your life for a while. When I need you, I'll contact you. Goodbye, Hijikata Toushirou. It's been a gas." A final grin, and then she left.

Hijikata lowered his head, his whole body shaking with rage and frustration, as well as, yes, a little fear. But then he noticed Yamazaki sobbing on the floor. He sighed. He knelt beside him and gently helped him onto his back.

"Stupid Yamazaki," he muttered, though the man was clearly half dead and sobbing.

He managed through a bloody, swollen mouth, "I'm…sorry, Fukuchou." He sobbed again.

"Yeah? You look sorry. And you know this is exactly why I told you, yakuza mean what they say."

Sob. "I'm sorry…Fukuchou…I didn't know she would…find out about you and…"

"Whoa," Hijikata stopped him, waving that away and blushing. "You're going to forget about that too. Anyway…" he sighed. "She was probably planning on using you as a bargaining chip all along. You don't have to worry about that. What I'm saying is you did not have permission to put yourself in danger like that."

Yamazaki's tears let up a little. "Fukuchou…"

Hijikata blushed again. "Yes, yes. I said something warm and fuzzy, now forget it, and try and get some rest. I'll get the medic."

"Thank you…Fukuchou…" Sob. "I'm sorry…"

Hijikata rested a hand on his head. "Yeah. Now shut up."

Hijikata left his room and slowly closed the door behind him. He took a moment to absorb the situation. Then slowly put his head in his hand. What was he going to do?


End file.
